eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Hochner Trevalus
Hochner Trevalus Biography Born on a family freighter making a custom bug run from Rodia to Kubindi a week early before he was due, he was brought into the world by a very surprised crew. Mandatory testing was done of the new infant by the ships bio-scanner and meager medical facilities, at which point his potential inclination was noted and summarily erased after the parents were notified, as were family matters programmed to be handled when no medical intervention or solution was available. Raising a force sensitive child has been denoted to be like living with a cyclone or wild animal, and with general consensus of Jedi being low it was with reluctance that seven cycles later they had to use the Hive resources to locate a Jedi. One they felt was worthy enough and may raise their child properly and not rickshaw their poor boy into being an uncultured scoundrel. They did have standards after all. With Sith and unrest in the galaxy, and war being an unsafe environment for anyone, Hochner was not alone in the ranks of the orphaned padawans from the battles a few years later. Though his Master had died in securing his own temporary safety, Hochner was alone with only his families data-book with the proper educational recordings for a Kubaz, and a data rod he found in the belongings his Master had left behind. This left the youth to follow a potential lead from a story his Master had related, as he himself did not know the Jedi strongholds due to the risks of a youth failing under torture or duress at the hands of the Sith. This led him to the temporary teachings and care of a Matukai who was working quietly in the K-10 grids off of the hub world of Metellos in the Core just south-west of Coruscant, if not for a few more clues searching would of proved fruitless on the city world with over 900 billion residents. It still took many months to finally track them down, and yet awhile to prove he was not a Sith youth. Still finding the small group of four individuals proved to be a journey of its own. When he finally did he fall into a tense but surprisingly satisfying relationship with the Matukai Kard and his apprentices that lasted several years before he once more left on his own. Only now, now it was the pulling of the force. With a transfer from his family that was glad he was still alive, and unspoken that he was secure from the Sith, he took the recommended stock GPE-7300 space transport. Setting a course after finishing his second lightsaber he headed out to the unknown. It was there that he found the Guardians of Light Jedi enclave on Seridona Prime. Time on the run held little meaning, if asked or pressed he could not with certainty tell the time let alone the year by the time he was being called and drawn to that planet. It was after 136 ABY, but not yet 144 ABY. It was somewhere in there, probably closer to the start. What mattered though was the Guardians of Light, he had found a Jedi enclave and was once more given a Master that he was apprenticed to after this orders slightly different sense of rank and position. 144 ABY, an auspicious year to be sure, it was the year he left during the great exodus from the Temple shortly after reaching the rank of Knight. He was cast adrift not by selfish ambition, revenge desires, or even a want not to be left behind. He was cast upon a course by the calling of the Force once more stirring in him and guiding him. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Force Powers His strengths within the Force, even before being further instruction by the Matukai, is in channeling the Force to augment his own body. Such as in the feats of Force Jump, Speed, and in mastering his own biological functions. This has been a two edged sword though as his control of the Force for things beyond himself has always been more of a struggle, such in the techiques of Force Push or Pull. Although not as severe or elaborate a Handicap as that of some Corellian Jedi, it takes great effort and will to do what others find with greater ease. Lightsaber Training Hochner was trained at a very young age for several years in the art of Form I and the basics of Form IV by his adoptive Arkanian Jedi Master prior to his Masters death. For a few years he was then trained in a more mixed methodoly by a Matukai, Matukai Kard, which helped to expand his weapons profiency and in the use of multiple weapons. After joining the Guardians of Light on Seridona he was trained to Knighthood briefly by Jedi Guardian of Light Knight Michael, under whom he refined his mastery of Form IV and continued refining his dual wielding training unto his own Knighthood. Since then he has continued to practice with a will, as he knows it is the path to his own survival for many situations. Special Racial Abilities Kubaz race is insectovours, although most regular food is edible it is not tasty nor the best means for a Kubaz to receive their nutritional means and plants are small garneshes or seasoning instead of any main part of an insect based meal. Extremely light sensitive, mainly the red spectrum of light, this requires protective goggles to be worn at all times in non-adjusted enviroments away from their homeworld of Kubindi in the Ku'Bakai system. Other racial ability is that the eating or harm of insectoid species whether sentient or not has no moral qualms, and is refrained from more as an oddity for the other species desires that a Kubaz respects or does not wish to displease. Similar views are held for the sharing of gained knowledge, no matter the underhanded or unintentional means by which it came into the Kubaz's posession. Also as art is seen as a free expression, laws or regulation by a government body that may bar something is generally seen as unjust and thus the smuggling of artwork is either viewed in the same unconcerned moral clear zone or as a fulfilling of a good moral and ethical stance. Equipment Weapons Custom long handled lightsabers, stun ion pistol, and small hidden daggers Starships GPE-7300 space transport Multiple Registries Clothing Light Goggles Behind the Scenes Hochner is the Player Character designed by Mitth_Fisto to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on the Jedi Council Forums. Category:Padawans of the New Jedi Order Category:Padawans of the Guardians of Light Category:Knights of the Guardians of Light Category:Kubaz Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Jedi Individuals Category:Padawans of the New Jedi Order Category:Padawans of the Guardians of Light Category:Knights of the Guardians of Light Category:Kubaz Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Jedi Individuals